


Like smeared paint

by Rehkind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Artist AU, M/M, New York, Running Away, Slow Burn, kylo ren is acting like a pissy brat sometimes but i think you can live with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Ben Solo runs away from his hometown to get to New York and sell his paintings. After two years, he seemed to find some success in a small gallery, where he meets a man that would stay part of his life far longer than he expected





	

“That’s not a real job.” 

He pushed his clothes into a bag, only to pull them out again. The bag was too small, was useless to throw everything into such a chaos. The messy, small bedroom was only dimly lit and the boy had to watch out not to knock something to the already disorderly floor. He couldn’t afford to make any noise. Trembling, he was folding up the clothes again as his head was filled with bits of his last conversation with his dad. He took a bigger backpack, hoping that everything would fit inside. What was important, what had to stay behind? Panicking he turned around and searched through his dresser to find the money he had saved for this moment. It was around a thousand dollar he had earned through little jobs. He had hoped that he would be able to survive this until he was eighteen. But he couldn’t take this for nine more months.

“You won’t become an artist, son.”

It might be enough for a start, he hoped. His phones was the next thing that he had to take. He had been paying his contract by himself for the last year because he didn’t want his father to have any control over him. He had read that parents were able to track phones, something he really wanted to avoid. His headphones were needed too. He kept them on because he knew that he would need every little bit of space he could find in his bags. Now the clothes followed, he tried to keep them neat. He only took his favorite pieces, mostly dark clothes. Now followed the most important thing to him, his paints and sketchbooks. The canvases didn’t fit into the backpack but he would take them anyway. Those were the most important things to him. After ten minutes, he had put all of them into different cotton bags, he had some more space. Now he had to actually decide what to take. 

“How will you afford a living?”

Who knows? A few books fitted next to the canvases nicely, a comb, a scissor and hats had found some place too. Now it was time to leave. Since it was already 3 in the morning, he had to be very quiet. He wasn’t able to face his mom right now. He sneaked through the door of his room and down the stairs, stopping each moment to listen if someone else was up. He was lucky enough and decided to get a few things from the kitchen. While taking some apples, he had to think about his mom. He cared for her more than for his dad and he knew that he would hurt her like this. Maybe he should leave her a small note? ‘Sorry mom but I’m of to New York because dad sucks?’ That also was shit. He turned around and looked at the fridge. It was full of alphabet magnets that his small sister was playing with most of the time. He started to to shove them around until his message was complete. 

“I’m sorry mom, I love you,  
-Ben”

He turned around and went for the door. If he would stay longer, he might change his mind again. He slipped into his shoes and took his jacket, only to be interrupted by steps. A little rush of panic went through his until he saw, that it was just his little sister. “Ben?” she asked, her eyes only half open. He took a deep breath and he forced a smile onto his face. “Hey, go to bed again. It’s 3 am and you need to go to school tomorrow,” he tried to calm her down. But the sleepy girl didn’t listen. “Where are you going Ben? Why are you leaving?” She looked scared, maybe even worried. He knelled down in front of her and took her small hands. “I will be back soon, okay?” A shameless lie. “But you have to go to bed, okay?” She seemed to accept this now. “Okay,” she said and yawned. “Will you blankey me in?” Ben smiled and took her hand. He was still trying to be quiet but he couldn’t get her to be so too. “So.. now sleep tight.” he said while pulling the blanket. The small girl nodded and smiled before closing her eyes obediently. Ben stood there a few minutes, listening to her breath and the otherwise silent house. His parents didn’t wake up. They wouldn’t stop him. And his little sister wouldn’t too. It was hurting him on the inside… 

“You will do as I say!”

But he had to go right now. He closed the doors quietly, and went outside. He stopped counting the times he had turned around and soon he was running as quickly as one could with a backpack and two bags full of canvases. He tried to hide the tears that were running down his face. It was hard to let go. Let go of his mom and sister. Of his school and his friends. He still hoped he would never see them again. Or at least his dad. It took him three hours to reach New York from Philadelphia, switching buses or hitchhiking. Once he was there, the masses of people, walking, living or creating seemed to consume him. 

Ben disappeared but the artist Kylo Ren was born.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i hope you enjoy this rather short chapter


End file.
